Hopelessly Devoted To You
by littleblueweirdo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in New York and are flatmates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Once upon a time (because you know that all stories begin that way) there lived a boy with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful voice. However, this boy was different from other boys. When he was younger, he had lost his mother. His father had remarried when he was older, and even though all stories dictate that the stepmother and step siblings must be evil, they were in fact the exact opposite. Another trait that set this boy apart was the fact that he was homosexual. All his life he was teased and bullied for this and it didn't help that he lived for fashion and Broadway musicals. So when he was old enough, he packed up his things, gave a tearful goodbye to his family, and left Ohio for New York City. If you haven't guessed by now, this man's name was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt hummed along to songs from one of his favorite musicals, _Hairspray_, as he kneaded dough. Even though it was his dream as a child to perform on Broadway, he realized when he got older that he'd much rather open his own bakery. So after completing his first semester at NYADA, he realized that his dream lay elsewhere and attended culinary school.

But that was five years ago, and now Rachel was a struggling artist, working her way to make it to the top. She still lived with Kurt though, but they had moved out of their small apartment. Using the money that Kurt's nana had left him in the will, he bought a small shop, opened a bakery called _Elizabeth's Café,_ and he and Rachel rented the flat that was on the floor above. But now Rachel was marrying Kurt's step brother, Finn, and was moving out of the flat. So now Kurt was looking for a new flatmate.

He had put an ad in the paper, and he had gotten a couple of responses so far. The first one was a huge disappointment. When he had shown up, he took one good look at Kurt and spat, "I'm not living with some fag," then walked away. The second guy was the exact opposite and was obviously trying to get into Kurt's pants with cheap pick-up lines.

Hopefully the third guy would be better. He was coming to look over the flat today at seven. Kurt glanced at the clock. It was six fifteen. Kurt washed the flour and dough off of his hands, undid his apron and hung it on the hook by the door, and went upstairs to his flat. He changed into an old pair of skinny jeans and threw on a sweatshirt. He set the kettle on the stove and made himself a cup of tea. Soon he was curled up on his couch, sipping his tea and absorbed in his novel when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:47. His potential flatmate was early.

However, when he opened the door, he was face to face with Rachel.

"Kurt! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Um, hi, Rachel," he said, "No offense, but why are you here?"

"You're having someone look at the flat tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to be here to meet him, especially after you told me about those last two idiots."

"Um, alright, I suppose."

"So anyway," said Rachel as she let herself in, "How's the café going?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Hired anyone to help part time?"

"I hired a college student named Lynn."

"How's she working out?"

"She's doing fine. She works from 9:00 to 11:00, so I have more time in the kitchen to prepare for the afternoon rush."

"That's wonderful!"

"So how's the wedding preparations going?"

"Oh they're going wonderfully! Which reminds me, I need you to come with me two Sundays from now to help pick out a dress."

Kurt squealed, "Oh I can most definitely help with that!"

"Wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed. She was about to continue when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"That must be the potential flatmate!" exclaimed Rachel as she rushed over to the door.

"Rachel, honey, that door leads to the café," called Kurt as he walked over the correct door, the one that led outside. Holding his breath, he opened the door.

"Um, hello," said the man outside, "You must be Kurt."

"Correct. You must be Blaine. Come inside," smiled Kurt.

The man, who Kurt couldn't see very well due to his many layers, walked through the door and almost bumped into Rachel, who had rushed over to see who Kurt's potential flatmate could be.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Sorry! I was just excited," said Rachel.

"Sorry for her behavior," apologized Kurt.

"It's all right," said Blaine as he began to remove his scarf and coat.

"Here, let me take those for you," said Kurt, his heart thumping in his chest, because damn, Blaine was seriously beautiful, "So here, let's get you acquainted with the flat, and then you can tell me if you want to live here or not."

The tour didn't take very long. Kurt showed him the kitchen, the second bedroom, and the living room.

"Oh, and also, my café is downstairs, which is where that door leads to," he said pointing.

"It's very nice," said Blaine, "When would you like me to move in?"

"Can you do tomorrow say around ten?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled, "Alright then, Blaine. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Likewise," said Blaine as he began to bundle up. Kurt and Rachel watched as he left.

"Well he seems polite," Rachel remarked when Blaine was gone.

"Yes, he's very dapper," said Kurt, "Hopefully he'll loosen up a bit otherwise I'm going to annoy the hell out of him."

"He's hot though."

"Yes he is."

"Do you think he's gay?"

"I don't know Rachel."

"I think he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have excellent gaydar."

"I'm sure you do."

"Don't patronize me."

Kurt smiled, "Goodnight Rachel."

She sighed as she stepped out of the flat, "Goodnight Kurt."

The next morning when Kurt woke up, it was already nine. Shit. Blaine was going to be in an hour. He scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower. After dressing and doing his hair, he set the kettle on the stove and made himself breakfast. Soon he was sipping his tea and reading the morning paper. When he heard the sharp familiar knock on the door, he set down his tea, took off his reading glasses and went over to the door. Sure enough, there was Blaine, carrying a box with two more by his feet.

"Hi," said Kurt, "Here, let me help you with that."

He took the box from Blaine's hands and set it down by the counter. He helped Blaine carry in the other two boxes before helping him move them to his room.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack then. Oh, and don't be afraid to rearrange the room, or paint the walls, or anything like that. My last flatmate had everything a fluorescent pink, so naturally I gave the room a makeover, but if it's not to your liking, you can change it."

"No," said Blaine, "It's fine. Thanks."

Kurt gave Blaine a small half smile before turning around and walking into his own room. Today he planned on rearranging his entire closet.

It was nearly noon when Kurt had emptied the last of his drawers. He sighed when he turned around and saw the piles and piles of clothes that were scattered across his floor.

_Might as well take a lunch break,_ he thought, _otherwise I'll be stuck in here all day_.

Humming to himself, he went into the kitchen where he prepared himself a sandwich. Blaine was already in the kitchen, sitting at the table working on his laptop. Kurt slid into the seat across from him.

"Afternoon," he said.

Blaine looked up through his glasses and gave a small smile, then went back to what he was working on.

"Finish unpacking?"

"Yup."

"That's good." Kurt finished his sandwich in silence. He left Blaine working on whatever it was that he was working on and went back to his room where he spent the rest of the afternoon singing along to Broadway classics and arranging his closet in rainbow order. That took up a good amount of the afternoon, and soon it was four o'clock.

Kurt went down to his kitchens and began to prepare for tomorrows morning rush. Since Lynn started working when the rush was dying down, he needed to be prepared so that he could provide his customers with everything they desired.

At around five o'clock, Blaine popped into the kitchen. "I'm off to the store," he said, "Do you need me to pick anything up?"

"Could you get me some all-purpose flour?" he asked, "Biggest bag you can find please. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind getting some take out. I'm in the mood for Chinese, but get whatever you want."

Blaine nodded. "Later," he said as the kitchen doors swung closed behind him.

Kurt sighed and went back to kneading the dough. Blaine was nice, yes, but he wasn't very talkative. Of course, just because they were flat mates didn't mean that they had to be friends, but it was a big change from rooming with Rachel. Yes, she could be annoying, but at least he could carry a conversation with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Throughout the week, Kurt and Blaine seemed to fall into a routine. Kurt would open the bakery every morning at six am and closed it at four pm. From four to six, he prepared for the next day and at six thirty he and Blaine enjoyed dinner. Sometimes they ate in front of the TV, sometimes they ate in complete silence. However as the week went by, Blaine seemed to open up more.

Kurt learned that Blaine had majored in journalism and had an internship with the New York Times. He also learned that Blaine had grown up in Westerville, Ohio, just two hours outside of Kurt's hometown Lima. He learned that Blaine had an amazing voice and would shamelessly sing along with Kurt to any and all Disney movies and preferred Italian to Chinese. However, as much as Kurt was learning about Blaine, it seemed that he was holding back, and Kurt wasn't getting to know the real Blaine.

Sure, he knew bits and pieces about him, but they were just mere facts. He didn't know his opinions on anything, he didn't know what made him tick, he didn't know what he was passionate about, and yes, even though they had only been flat mates for a week, you'd think that Kurt would have some idea about these things, but sadly Kurt was left in the dark.

Hell, he wasn't even sure about Blaine's sexuality. While everything about Kurt screamed gay, Blaine could be either or. So when Rachel asked him if there were any new developments on Blaine's sexuality Sunday afternoon when he was helping her pick out her wedding dress, he had nothing to tell her.

"He barely talks to me at all, Rachel," Kurt said, "I mean, I don't want to force anything out of him and I certainly don't want to make him uncomfortable, but, I don't know. I just want to get to know him better."

"You like him."

"What?"

"Face it Kurt, his mysterious aurora and good looks are getting to you. You're crushing on him."

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous. I've only known him for a week. I don't even know if he's gay and furthermore-" Kurt was interrupted when his phone started ringing. "Hang on, I have to take this." He held his phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Oh, hi Blaine."

"Kurt you're blushing like a schoolgirl," Rachel whispered loudly.

"Shut up, Rachel."

"So um, what time are you going to be back?"

"Eight-ish? It depends on how long it will take for Rachel to choose a dress. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Rachel, "Now, let's see about that dress."

Kurt ended up getting home around seven thirty. It hadn't taken long to find Rachel's dream dress after all, and afterwards the two friends went out to supper. However, when Kurt waltzed into the apartment, he was not expecting to see a tall, wide, man with curly hair sitting at his dinner table with Blaine.

"Um… hello," said Kurt, trying not to awkward. A million thoughts were running through his head as he tried to figure out this man's relationship to Blaine.

Blaine visibly jumped, "Oh! Kurt! I wasn't expecting you back for another half an hour. Um…"

"Oh, so you're Kurt," said the older man in a tone that was neither friendly nor hostile.

"Yeah, uh, Kurt, meet my father. Dad, this is my flat mate, Kurt," said Blaine.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt, giving his best smile.

"He looks like a fag," said Mr. Anderson, "Blaine, are you living with another fag? Or did you turn him gay like that other fag did to you."

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he looked to Blaine who was currently looking like he was wishing that he was anywhere but there. "Dad, for the last time, Nick did not turn me gay. He just gave me the courage to come out."

Mr. Anderson snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled, "I'm getting out of here before I catch it." He stood up and grabbed his coat and strode out the door, which was still open and letting in a draft. It slammed behind him.

"Well, he certainly is nice," said Kurt. He looked over to see tears streaming out of Blaine's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Kurt. I can get out by tomorrow morning."

"Get out? What?"

"Look, its fine. I understand. I wouldn't want to put up with me either."

"Blaine, I'm not going to ask you to move out."

"You're not?"

"No. Why would you think that? It hasn't happened before, has it?"

Blaine sniffled and didn't look Kurt in the eyes, which were widening very rapidly. "You have had to put up with that?"

"My last flat mate… he didn't know I was gay until my dad came for a visit. Then he kicked me out, saying that he wouldn't be able to live comfortably with a gay guy."

"Blaine, that's terrible. But I'm not going to kick you out."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. I don't mind living with a gay guy, especially considering I've been living with one all my life."

Blaine looked at him curiously, "I thought your brother was straight."

"Step brother. And I meant me, silly."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You're gay?" he asked.

"You couldn't tell by my girly voice, or the way I dress, or talk, or the fact that my old flatmate was a girl?"

"She was dating your step-brother; I thought that he lived here with you guys. And I didn't want to assume anything about your sexuality; I know some people can get pretty pissed off if you just assume that they're gay or straight."

Kurt smiled. "Well, now that we've got that settled, do you want to maybe watch the _Lion King_ with me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll make us some tea. And I have some Redvines hidden away in the cupboard; we can break those out too."

Blaine visibly lit up. "Okay," he said.

After that night, whatever awkwardness there was between Kurt and Blaine disappeared as Blaine seemed to open up more and more each day. Kurt began learning new things about Blaine, things that were deep and personal, such as how Blaine's homophobic father had such a big impact on Blaine's life, and how his mother was never around, too drunk to pay attention to him. He learned through Blaine's stories that he was horrible at romance.

"You sang _When I get You Alone_ in _the Gap_ to a _nineteen year old closeted gay_ when you were _fifteen years old_?" exclaimed Kurt when he had learned of Jeremiah and how he was the first to catch Blaine' attention.

"I was fifteen!"

"And he was nineteen!"

"Alright, alright, point taken. Jeez, Kurt. It's like all your crushes have turned out perfectly."

Kurt snorted, "I had a crush on my step brother sophomore year."

It was comical the way Blaine's eyes had widened, his jaw went slack, and if he wasn't sitting down, he would have fallen.

"Of course, he wasn't my step brother then. It's ironic, actually. I introduced our parents as a way of getting close to him."

It was conversations like these that brought the two close together, and by the end of the month, they were practically best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

One day in February, about a week before Valentine's day, Rachel was over at Kurt and Blaine's place discussing her wedding and other little things.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," she said, "Are you doing the 'Single's Awareness Day' thing at the café again?"

"'Single's Awareness Day?'" asked Blaine.

Kurt blushed. "That's my name for Valentine's Day. Every year, I have some local performers perform at the café and anyone who is single on Valentine's day can come down and listen to music, and socialize. You know, so they don't feel lonely."

"It's really fun," said Rachel, "Or so I have heard. I haven't actually been able to go. Kurt won't let me since I have a boyfriend."

"It's for all the single people in New York City, I can't have actual couples."

"Well what have you done when you've had a date on Valentine's Day?" asked Blaine.

"I actually have never had a date on Valentine's day," said Kurt ducking his head to hide a blush.

"Never?"

"Yup. That's why I don't allow couples. I don't know if I'm actually going to do it this year, though. I haven't had the time to find anyone willing to perform, and I'm sure it's too late to find anyone good now."

Rachel squealed. "Kurt! Why don't you have Finn, Blaine, and I perform?"

Kurt actually considered this. "Well, I mean, unless you all have hot dates for Valentine's Day that would be very nice."

"Finn and I weren't planning on doing anything," said Rachel, "Oh, I'm going to go home right now and tell him so we can start preparing!"

She jumped up from the couch and grabbed her coat and pulled it on as she ran out the door.

"Wrong door, Rachel," both Kurt and Blaine called.

She blushed as she ran in and exited through the correct door.

"Well, at least I have some performers now. Unless of course you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to," said Kurt.

"No, Kurt, it sounds like fun. I miss performing, this will give me an excuse to break out the old guitar and relearn some of my old favorites."

"You sure? I'm not going to pay you or anything. Well, you might get some free oatmeal raisin cookies, but that's about it."

"I'm sure. And you know how much I love oatmeal raisin cookies."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks a lot Blaine."

"Besides," continued Blaine, "Maybe I can convince you to do a duet with me?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Um… how about no."

Blaine pouted. "Please Kurt?"

"Blaine," Kurt warned, wishing that he had never told Blaine the effect his puppy dog face had on him. It was seriously adorable.

Blaine's eyes widened, "I won't perform unless you do."

I'm not going to; I am not going to give in, thought Kurt. But one look at Blaine told him otherwise. "Fine," he sighed.

"Woohoo!" Blaine jumped up and ran into his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my guitar!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his face in the palm of his hand. He wasn't quite sure what he was getting into, but he knew it was going to be interesting.

Interesting was definitely the best word to describe the next week. Between the café and having to rehearse with Blaine the week went by so quickly that the next thing that at he knew he was setting up the café for the performance.

At around seven o'clock, people began piling into the café. Once the large part of the crowd had settled down, Kurt went up to the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was on.

"Hello!" he said, "And happy Valentine's Day, or as I like to call it, Single's Awareness Day." The crowd gave a small laugh. "So, for those of you who have been here before, you know how this works. However, instead of hiring a local band, I've recruited my flat mate and a couple members of my old glee club for your entertainment tonight. So sit back, relax, and enjoy yourselves as Finn and Rachel sing their first number. Take it away Finn and Rachel."

Kurt left the stage as his step brother and fiancé came up to the microphone and began singing _Don't go Breaking my Heart_. It wowed Kurt how good they still sounded together. Then Rachel took over and began singing Celine Dion's _All by Myself_. After the duo sang all their songs, they exited the stage and Kurt introduced Blaine.

Even though Kurt had heard Blaine sing before, it was nothing compared to this. Blaine was singing _Blue Moon_ and wow his voice was amazing.

Once Blaine had finished _Blue Moon_, he called Kurt up to the stage so they could sing their duet, _Candles_ by Hey Monday. During the duet, Kurt had felt something shift but he wasn't sure what.

Once they had finished _Candles, _Blaine somehow convinced Kurt to sing a solo, so he sang _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ and Blaine finished the performance with _Don't You_, a song that he had written himself.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

It was then that Kurt felt the same something that he had felt when he and Blaine had been singing earlier.

_The sun telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

Blaine flashed a small smile in Kurt's direction, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. _No_, he thought angrily, _you shouldn't be reacting like this. You cannot be crushing on your flatmate. This isn't _Sherlock. However, his heart wasn't listening and continued to jump whenever Blaine looked in Kurt's direction, which was fairly often.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Well here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go, how so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Well alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true; it's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine finished the song and the crowd went wild. Kurt ran back up onto the stage.

"Alright, let's call it a night! Thank you so much for spending your Valentine's Day here with us, and I hope you find love throughout the year. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" said Kurt. Then he turned off the microphone, turned to Blaine and said, "Thank you so much for doing that. I'm going to go clean up. You can don't have to stay and help if you don't want to."

"No, I'll stay and help," said Blaine, "Just let me go put my guitar away."

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine disappeared into the kitchens carrying his guitar.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" asked Rachel's voice from behind him.

"No," he mumbled. He turned around to face Rachel and Finn, "Thank you for performing tonight."

"No problem, Bro," said Finn, "It was fun to perform again."

"We'll see you around, Kurt," said Rachel, "Tell Blaine we said happy Valentine's Day."

"I will. See you guys later." Kurt gave each a hug goodbye and then proceeded to carry the microphones into the closet where they would stay for next year.

Soon everyone was out, so he could start working on cleaning up the tables. Soon Blaine was back downstairs; however he was carrying a dozen flowers, yellow with red tips.

"Blaine!" said Kurt, "You told me you didn't have a hot date!"

"I don't," Blaine explained, "These are for you."

Kurt tilted his head as he accepted the roses. "What did I do to deserve flowers?"

"Well, I guess these are a thank you, you know for being my friend and not tossing me out on the street, even after you met my father."

"I'm not going to hold you accountable for your father's actions," said Kurt.

"I know. I mean, I know that now, but I didn't know that then. I just wanted to say thanks."

Kurt smiled and tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart. "Thank you Blaine. I feel guilty, I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine," said Blaine, "I wasn't expecting you to."

"Well how about this, after we finish cleaning up, I'll make you your own batch of oatmeal raisin cookies."

Blaine's eyes visibly lit up, "Okay."

When the two were done cleaning they retreated into the kitchen upstairs where Kurt set the waters in a vase and started making the oatmeal raisin cookies while continuing a conversation with Blaine. Luckily, today was Saturday, so the bakery wasn't open tomorrow and he wouldn't have to stay up late making the usual baked goods.

While the cookies were in the oven, they turned on _Grease_, one of their favorite musicals. It amazed Kurt that ever since he felt that little flutter in his heart earlier was still there. Everytime Blaine looked at him, or smiled at him, and whenever he laughed, it was starting to drive Kurt insane. But he knew that a romance with his flat mate would not go well, so he decided to ignore his newfound feelings for Blaine and just enjoyed his company as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Soon it was May and it was time for Rachel and Finn's wedding.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was going.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rachel had said, "Of course you're coming. You can be Kurt's date or something."

Kurt blushed. "You don't have to make him go if he doesn't want to."

Rachel frowned and looked towards Blaine. "Of course I want to go," rushed Blaine, "I just don't want to feel like I'm intruding."

"You won't be intruding," Rachel assured Blaine, "I'm inviting you!"

Blaine sighed and finally gave in, "If you insist."

"Fantastic! I'll see you this saturday!"

When Rachel had left, Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "This saturday? I don't have a suit!"

Kurt smiled. "Good. We can go shopping tomorrow night, and I'll help you pick one out."

So that's how Kurt and Blaine spent their Thursday evening. Shopping until they literally dropped. Well, it was Blaine who dropped. After being dragged around countless stores just to find one suit, they finally found one and Blaine fell asleep on the cab ride back to their flat.

On Friday, Kurt closed the shop at one to help Rachel with wedding preparations. Blaine would have tagged along, but he was busy working on an article.

The wedding preparations were a bit crazy. Kurt was trying to arrange all the flowers so they looked halfway decent. Rachel kept sweeping off random things off of tables and waltzing around the room with them singing _I can Hear the Bells_.

Soon the two were sitting in front of the TV eating Chinese and watching _The Sound of Music_.

"Hey Kurt," said Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of nervous."

Kurt turned to look at her. "I think everyone's nervous before their wedding day."

"Yeah. But I'm also really excited, and that kind of overrules it all, doesn't it."

Kurt nodded and turned his attention back to the movie.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"You're going to sing at my wedding, right?"

Kurt smirked, "I think even you're going to sing at your wedding."

Rachel nodded. "What about Blaine?" she asked, "Will he sing?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

She thought this over before reaching over to grab her pink sparkly phone.

"Hey Blaine?" she said into the phone after dialing Blaine's number and turning it on speaker mode."Say something," she hissed.

"Um, hi Blaine," said Kurt

"Hi Rachel, hi Kurt. Do you guys need something?"

"Are you going to sing at my wedding?" demanded Rachel.

"I can if you want me to," said Blaine.

"Good. You and Kurt can do a duet."

"What?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "You already said you'd sing at my wedding. I just want you to sing with Blaine. You guys were amazing on Valentine's Day."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Kurt," said Blaine.

"No I want to, it's just that the wedding is tomorrow, and we haven't prepared anything at all."

"We can come up with something tomorrow," promised Blaine.

"Alright," Kurt sighed.

"Goody!" said Rachel, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Remember, be at my apartment at nine thirty."

"I won't forget. Night Rachel. Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine," Rachel and Kurt chorused together.

The next day, Rachel woke Kurt by screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm getting married!"

"Yes, yes, I know, now shut up Rachel, and let me sleep!" Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry, but you have to get up, otherwise you won't be able to do my hair."

"Don't care."

"Kurt, goddamn it! I am getting married to the love of my life today, and I need you to get up so you can get dressed and so we can go down to the wedding hall so i can get in my dress and you can do my hair so I won't look like an idiot so get your ass out of bed and get moving!" shouted Rachel.

Kurt thought about this, but instead of waking up, he just snuggled deeper under the covers. He heard Rachel growl and storm out of the room, and the next thing he knew he was soaked head to toe in icy cold water.

"Oh my god, you son of a bitch!" he screamed.

"Glad to see you're up," said Rachel, "Now come on, I don't want to be late."

"Let me take a shower at first, geez."

"You just had one. Dry your hair, get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Kurt grumbled and cursed, but did as she said. It was after all her wedding day.

When they arrived at the wedding hall, they were directed to one of the dressing rooms where Kurt spent half an hour on his hair, and then a full hour on Rachel's hair and makeup. Of course, he had to redo it a little when Rachel's dads showed up and caused her to burst into tears (she hadn't seen them in the last sixteen months). Then Kurt put on his suit, did his hair, and soon the wedding was about to begin.

He greeted Blaine, who had just arrived, and escorted him to his seat before taking his spot next to Finn as best man.

The music began to play, and everyone turned to see Rachel walking down the aisle. Kurt heard Finn gasp, "She's gorgeous," under his breath.

The wedding ceremony then proceeded without any interruptions, and all in all was very sweet. The wedding reception, however was a bit more interesting.

Kurt and Blaine sang many love songs together before Rachel took over the microphone and serenaded Finn who looked at her with large adoring eyes. It was sickeningly sweet and by the end of the reception the couple was slow dancing on the floor enjoying each other's company, not really noticing the people around them.

Soon the reception was over, and Kurt and Blaine congratulated the happy couple before heading home. Well, Kurt congratulated the happy couple, Blaine was drunk out of his mind.

When they got home, Kurt set Blaine on the couch before going into his own room to change into a t-shirt and PJs. When he came back into the main room he saw Blaine talking to someone on the phone.

"You know what, Pops?" slurred Blaine, "I don't really care what you say. I'm gay and proud of it and if you don't like it then you can fuck off." Blaine listened into the phone for a couple minutes, his triangular eyebrows growing close together as he listened intently to what his father said, "Well you know what! You're a fucking faggot! So there! Hey, get off!" The last statement was directed towards Kurt who was trying to wrestle Blaine's phone away from him.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," breathed Kurt into the phone, "Terribly sorry for that, Blaine's a bit drunk."

"Got him drunk did you, faggot? That's sick. You're so desperate for sex you have to get a guy drunk in order for him to put out."

Kurt tried really hard to hold in his anger as he said goodnight to Mr. Anderson and hung up the phone.

"Let's get you to bed," said Kurt to Blaine.

"Carry me?" asked Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please?" Blaine pouted.

"Alright," Kurt sighed. Blaine clapped and held out his arms. Kurt bent over and Blaine wrapped them around his neck. Kurt picked him up bridal style and Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.

"You smell really, really nice," muttered Blaine, "Like apples and cinnamon and dead leaves. I love the smell of dead leaves. Of course, it's upsetting that they're dead. Kurt! We should hold a funeral for all the dead leaves!"

Kurt grinned. Blaine was kind of adorable when he was drunk, "Well we can do that once fall comes around. Right now it's spring."

"I love the spring. I also love ponies. And Harry Potter. And peaches and pies and oatmeal raisin cookies," babbled Blaine, "and you! I love you, Kurt!" Kurt smiled, "You don't love me," he said sadly.

"Yes I do!" cried Blaine, "You're like my best BFF forever! I've never had a friend like you before."

Kurt felt his heart drop in his chest. Of course. Blaine loved him like a friend. He sighed and he carried Blaine into his room. "No," wailed Blaine, "I don't want to sleep in my room!"

"Why not?" asked Kurt.

"There's a monster in my closet."

"You don't have a closet."

"I used to," he muttered, "and the monster lived in there. Now I think he lives in the kitchen sink."

"So there should be no problem with you sleeping in here then," said Kurt as he sat Blaine on his bed and began to undress him. He put them in the hamper before grabbing Blaine's PJ pants and t-shirt.

"Arms up," he said as he helped Blaine tug on his t-shirt. Then he awkwardly helped Blaine put on his PJ pants.

"Tuck me in," mumbled Blaine as his eyes began to droop. Kurt chuckled and pulled back the covers before helping Blaine under them.

"Goodnight Kurt," said Blaine as Kurt tucked him in

"Goodnight Blaine," said Kurt. He gave Blaine a small kiss on the forehead before turning off the lights and gently closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning as Kurt was making tea, Blaine came out of his room, his hair all mussed up, his eyes tired and his expression a bit worried.

"Hey Kurt?" he said as he made his breakfast.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night?"

"After what point?"

"Um, I remember leaving Rachel's wedding and that's about it."

Kurt nodded. "Well," he began, "You called your father a 'fucking faggot'."

Blaine groaned, "He's going to be so pissed off at me."

"Well, I stopped the call before you could say more."

"Thanks. What happened after that."

"Well, you had me carry you into your room, and you were going on about holding a funeral for all the dead leaves and you called me your 'best BFF forever.' Then you had me tuck you in, and yeah, that basically sums it up."

"Okay, so I didn't say anything too embarrassing."

"Oh, and you admitted your fear of the monster that used to live in your closet, but now lives in the kitchen sink."

Blaine groaned again. "I am never getting drunk again."

"We all learn the hard way," said Kurt.

Blaine tilted his head, "Wait, Kurt, you've been drunk before? Ooh, what did you do?"

Kurt sighed and filled Blaine in on how April Rhodes had given him a bit to drink to 'boost his confidence' and how it had resulted in him throwing up all over the guidance counselor.

Blaine wouldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, I was sixteen," muttered Kurt.

After a couple more minutes of laughing, Blaine finally quieted down. "Geez, Kurt, the staff at your school was terrible. What sane person would allow an alcoholic back into high school."

"The glee club director," said Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You're school was messed up."

"Yeah," said Kurt. The two finished breakfast in silence and Kurt went down to the kitchens to catch up. With all the wedding drama he was slacking on his job. So he spent the rest of the day in the kitchens.

At the end of the day, he went back upstairs to find Blaine curled up on the couch crying.

"Blaine!" he cried, "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up at him through bloodshot eyes. "My father just called. He was so upset from last night and he yelled and he yelled, and I'm so scared that he'll come over and beat me."

"Why would he do that?" asked Kurt as he took Blaine in his lap.

"He used to do it in college. He'd come over at random times and just yell at me and beat me saying that no son of his was going to be a faggot. He said he'd keep doing that until he beat all the gay out of me. I don't think it helped that I told him I was gay and proud of it last night."

The last statement tugged at Kurt's mind a bit, but he didn't think much of it. He was focused on making Blaine feel better.

"I won't let that happen. I'll ban him from the cafê, and he won't be able to get in the flat without a key. Does he know where you work?"

Blaine shook his head. "Then he won't be able to find you at work. And if you do see him, just come find me and I'll keep you safe."

Blaine sniffled and buried his nose in Kurt's neck. "Thank you Kurt."

The two sat there for a while, until Blaine said, "You smell nice. Like apples, cinnamon, and dead leaves."

Kurt smiled, "You said that last night."

Blaine stiffened. "Oh?" he said in a strangled voice.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah… Hang on a second. You said that you told your dad that you were gay and proud of it, but I don't remember telling you that this morning."

Blaine pulled back sharply, "Kurt I am so sorry, it's just that…. that… I didn't to make things awkward."

"Why would things be awkward?"

Blaine blinked rapidly. "Because I told you that I loved you. I figured that if I just pretended that I didn't remember last night, you would forget about it and things wouldn't be awkward."

"You said that you loved me, yes, but I thought you meant as a friend, didn't you?" said Kurt, confused. Then his eyes widened as he realized what Blaine had said, "You love me?"

"Kurt I'm so sorry," rushed Blaine, "I understand if you don't want me here anymore, I'll just leave and… yeah, I'll just leave."

Blaine stood up and started towards the door, but Kurt was faster and grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop and turn around.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. I have been for a while now. But Kurt, please just let me go, please don't make this hard on me. I understand that you don't feel the same way, I'll be back tonight to get my stuff, and then I can be gone and out of your life for good." He tried to turn around and walk out of the door, but Kurt was still holding onto his wrist.

"Who said that I didn't feel the same way?" asked Kurt. A spark of hope ignited in Blaine's eyes.

"You mean…?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine close to him, clasping their hands together between them. Leaning in, he kissed gently Blaine and his world exploded as Blaine began to kiss back, deepening the kiss. Kurt pulled away slightly, "I love you," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," said Blaine as he leaned in again to recapture Kurt's lips in another kiss, this one more deep and more passionate. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and wrapped them around Blaine's neck as Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist, bringing him close. When Blaine's tongue prodded at Kurt's lips, Kurt immediately opened his mouth to let Blaine in.

The two spent the rest of the evening cuddling and talking about the things that most lovers talk about, such as when they fell in love with each other and when they realized that they were in love. To any other person, this would sound cheesy and cliche, but to Kurt, everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE

Two years later...

"Oh my god, Rachel wake up!"

Rachel seemed to snuggle deeper under the covers. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed, but an idea came to him and he ran out of the room and into the kitchens where he filled a pitcher with ice cold water.

SPLASH!

"Oh my god, Kurt, was that absolutely necessary?" cried Rachel as she jumped up and began to chase Kurt.

"Yes! Now stop chasing me, I'm getting married today!"

Rachel stopped chasing Kurt, remembering that this was just what she had done to him a few years back.

"Fine," she huffed, "Now come on, you don't want to be late."

Soon Kurt was being escorted down the aisle by his father.

"I'm proud of you, son," said Burt as he handed off the groom. Kurt smiled.

The ceremony went rather quickly, both Kurt and Blaine had wanted a short one and soon they were wrapped in each others arms on the dance floor.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you," whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
